


Sun & Sand

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [66]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Day At The Beach, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: When Kihyun goes to the beach with his boyfriends Hyungwon and Changkyun, the last thing he's expecting is to get stupidly turned on watching them play in the ocean. Luckily for Kihyun, his two boyfriends are more than happy to please him the whole drive back ;)[Changkiwon/OT3 fucking in a moving car]





	Sun & Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "KiHyungKyun - KiHyungKyun have gone to the beach for a day out. HyungKyun are having fun in the water whereas Kihyun is struggling and turned on by the his two boyfriends. HyungKyun notice and decide to tease Kihyun all the way home. Bottom Kihyun, multiple orgasms, threesome."
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Leaning back against the plain white beach chair with a tired sigh, Kihyun wipes the back of his hand against his forehead, his sunglasses-covered eyes watching his two boyfriends playing in the ocean. He thought that a trip to the beach would be fun and relaxing, but instead, he was just sitting here, totally exhausted and getting ridiculously turned on by his boyfriends. A few minutes ago, he was out there in the crystal-clear water with them- splashing and playing along with all of their games, but he ran out of stamina, and plus, they kind of noticed where his gaze was focused. See, it wasn’t really Kihyun’s fault that he was getting turned on looking at them- Hyungwon and Changkyun were both dressed in their sexiest, tightest swim trunks and totally shirtless, so how else was Kihyun supposed to react?

When he glanced over at Hyungwon through the hot sunlight, he couldn’t help but appreciate the juxtaposition of his lean, long body, and his attractive face, framed by wavy pink hair. When he looked at his other boyfriend, Changkyun, he saw his low riding, short trunks, his gorgeous, slender legs glistening in the ocean water… it was seriously distracting. He was blessed to have such sexy partners, but also cursed, because they had to showcase their great bodies like this in public, where Kihyun couldn’t act on his fantasies.

Clenching his jaw and repositioning his legs, Kihyun watched his boyfriends as they played in the ocean, chuckling behind a hand as Changkyun shoved Hyungwon’s paper doll body into the water. He wasn’t too far from the shore, and from here, he could appreciate their adorable sexiness without having to keep up with their high energy. It was a win-win situation, at least until his body started to react to the visual onslaught... and that started several minutes ago.  

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Kihyun trailed a hand down his body subtly, glancing around the crowded beach to make sure that nobody was looking in his general direction. When the coast was clear, Kihyun subtly presses a hand against his, now half-hard, cock, his gaze returning to the forms of his two boyfriends. Changkyun was running a hand down his swim trunks subtly, making the flaccid outline of his huge cock visible to Kihyun’s eyes, forcing a hard shiver down his body. Did he even realize what he was doing to him? 

Using his free hand to rake through his sea-water filled hair, Kihyun exhales brokenly, not sure why he was so effected by them right now. Maybe it was the heat getting to his head, or the rare visual of seeing them so scantily clad in public, but the reason didn’t really matter. Hyungwon’s fingers were dipping into the waistband of his trunks, pulling them down a few centimeters and exposing his hip bone… fuck, now all Kihyun wanted to do was bite it! Running his hand across his hard cock, Kihyun bites his lip on a moan, eternally grateful for the erotic display he was currently enjoying.

Just as he was about to actually start touching himself in earnest, his two boyfriends suddenly decide to join him up on the beach, walking through the sand with small, knowing smiles on their lips. A bit flustered, Kihyun moves his hand away, trying to look nonchalant as he crosses his legs.

“I think we’re ready to head back,” Hyungwon says for the both of them, his voice low and his tone quite sure of himself. Kihyun nods, but he can’t deny the hints of disappointment crawling up his throat. Sure, he’d already worn himself out in the water, but surely Hyungwon and Changkyun still had some more in them, right? Plus, he was just getting to the good part, and his cock twitched from the lack of attention he was currently giving it.

“Already? You’re sure you don’t want to keep swimming?” Kihyun asks, praying that his voice doesn’t sound too hopeful. Changkyun chuckles behind a hand, and Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow, giving Kihyun a slightly amused look.

“So you can keep ogling us?” Hyungwon asked, and Kihyun flushed, biting his lip. Damn, they totally saw through him. Kihyun had a feeling they weren’t gonna let him live this one down. “Naw, Changkyunnie and I think it’s time we start doing more than just giving you something to look at,” he continued, and Kihyun blinked several times in quick succession, trying to process what his boyfriend was telling him. 

“What?” Kihyun asked, tilting down his sunglasses to look at Hyungwon unobscured. He flickered his gaze over to Changkyun as well, but the boy was on the phone, so he redirected his attention back to Hyungwon. What was that even supposed to imply?

“You heard me. C’mon, start getting your stuff together. We can’t exactly fuck you on the beach, now can we?” Hyungwon asked, his plump lips turning up into a small, cocky grin. Flushing hotly at the statement, Kihyun sits up, his mind swimming from how bold his boyfriends were. “Besides, we went on this beach trip to enjoy each other’s company… this is also a part of that, right?” Hyungwon asked, grabbing his own bag and taking out his towel, drying himself off lazily while he spoke. Kihyun supposed he was right, but he definitely wasn’t aware that they were going to be doing this today. Lowering his phone, Changkyun looked over at the other two.

“Okay, I just talked to Hongsikkie-hyung, and he’s pulling up into the parking lot now,” Changkyun said, informing the others of their manager’s location. Kihyun nodded, a little surprised he was able to get here so quickly, but not really putting that past him- he was a great manager, after all. Finally acknowledging that they were really leaving, Kihyun gets up from the beach chair, grabbing their belongings and storing them in his bag neatly and efficiently. As he did so, Changkyun took down their beach umbrella, and Hyungwon grabbed the fold-up chair. They were set to leave the beach, so they did so, the three men trudging through the sand in nothing more than their swim trunks and sunglasses.

As they made it to the parking lot, the boys immediately located their familiar black van, getting into it swiftly and setting down their stuff in the second row of seats. With those now occupied, the three squeezed together in the last row, the majority of their bodies blocked by the seats in front of them and the large beach umbrella. Hongsik didn’t seem to mind, shooting the boys a bright smile and pulling out one earphone as he greeted them. 

“Hey boys! How was the beach?” he asked, putting the van in reverse as he navigated them out of the crowded beach parking lot.

“It was fun- today’s a hot day, so the water felt really nice,” Kihyun said from his position between his two boyfriends, his thighs pressed together to conserve space. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

“Well I’m glad you guys had fun,” he said, smiling calmly. He then put his headphones back in, softly singing along with what sounded like a girl group song, and that was the end of that. Leaning back into the seat, Kihyun sighed through his nose, reveling in the refreshing feeling of cool air on his heated skin. He still had sand sticking to his feet and ankles, and sea water all in his hair, but the air conditioning was still a welcome reprieve from his sun-soaked skin. The ride back to the dorm was at least an hour and a half, including traffic, so Kihyun got situated in his seat, figuring that they’d get freaky back at the dorm after getting some rest on the ride back and taking showers. Until then, he might get a nap in— but just as he was about to relax, Kihyun suddenly feels a pair of lips on his neck, and he tenses up, his cheeks flushing in surprise.

“You didn’t think we’d let you off the hook that easy, did you?” Hyungwon asked as Changkyun sucked little hickies onto Kihyun’s neck, while Hyungwon’s slender, long fingers grazed up the length of Kihyun’s thigh. Freezing up, Kihyun looks up to the driver’s seat, seeing that Hongsik was not only totally tuning them out, but completely off in his own world. Kihyun leaned his head to the side, subtly displaying more skin for Changkyun to mark up.

“Is this about earlier? I thought… well, I didn’t think you two were going to start this in the car,” Kihyun whispered, a tiny bit panicked. Sure, Hongsik wasn’t paying complete attention to them, but he could look back and see them at any time… plus, they were in a moving vehicle. The windows were tinted, but when it was bright like this, sometimes the light would hit the window at the perfect angle and make it essentially clear… meaning that anybody in an adjacent car could potentially see them. This wasn’t something they’d ever done before, either, so Kihyun was definitely a little flustered.

“We’ll be in the car for so long though, I can’t wait until then,” Changkyun said in a deep, sultry tone between bites, his lips pressed against Kihyun’s neck as he spoke. Hyungwon’s fingers trailed up higher, and Kihyun pressed his thighs together instinctively, his cock getting hard against his will.

“I can’t either,” Hyungwon said, his fingers grasping Kihyun’s cock, plump lips upturning in a smirk as he noticed just how hard Kihyun had gotten. “Can you really say that you can wait either?” he asked knowingly. Kihyun whimpered, grateful that their manager had his headphones in and therefor couldn’t hear the sinful noise, his thighs spreading bit by bit as he acknowledged Hyungwon’s statement. 

“But we’re not home yet,” Kihyun weakly protested, but his control was slipping. Hyungwon’s low voice was rumbling like a crackling fire in his ear, and Changkyun’s lips on his neck were sucking in just the right spots. He was getting double-teamed, and his will to fight back was weak to start with… he couldn’t say no, even if he knew it was wrong.

“That doesn’t matter,” Changkyun said, moving one of his hands across Kihyun’s chest. “I want you _now_ ,” he added, brushing against Kihyun’s nipple lightly. “I could feel your gaze on me all day, could tell that you wanted me so bad you started touching yourself in public,” Changkyun confessed in a breathy voice, rubbing Kihyun’s nipple a little harder. “We don’t need to wait,” he concluded, and when Kihyun looked down at his lap, he trembled as he realized that Changkyun was actually totally hard, too. The tension in the car increased, and Kihyun moaned weakly, his cock throbbing in arousal. He wanted this so bad, he supposed it would be okay as long as they were subtle… right?

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathlessly obliged, eyes weakly staring down at his crotch as Hyungwon pulled his trunks down, exposing his cock to the cool, air conditioned air of the van. Changkyun grinned against his neck, his lips trailing down to Kihyun’s shoulder and biting a rather sensitive bit of his skin. With his cock now free from his trunks, Hyungwon wrapped his hand around the length, stroking him with lavishly long strokes, tightening his grip around the head with every stroke.

“Do you think he’ll cum on my hand?” Hyungwon asked, peering over Kihyun’s body to look at Changkyun, a loose smirk on his lips. Kihyun flushed, shaking his head and getting half-dried strands of hair to flit about his face. Changkyun removed his mouth from Kihyun’s shoulder only enough to reply, his breath grazing Kihyun’s skin intimately. 

“If we both work together, he won’t last 5 minutes,” Changkyun cheekily replied, moving his mouth down to Kihyun’s chest and wrapping his lips around Kihyun’s nipple. Eyes slipping closed in bliss, Kihyun arches his chest forward, his legs spreading wide as Changkyun starts sucking his nipple. He was a little frustrated with how cocky his boyfriends were, but he couldn’t deny how much the thought of them melting him into a puddle turned him on. 

“Especially since he was already getting his rocks off on the beach, heh,” Hyungwon added, not letting Kihyun live it down just yet. “You’ve been turned on for so long, haven’t you? Why not just give in to us?” Hyungwon asked, his pace increasing and hand pumping Kihyun’s cock in earnest now. Changkyun moved a hand to start toying with the nipple that wasn’t currently in his mouth, now stimulating both of Kihyun’s red nipples. 

“Hyungwonnie…” Kihyun sighed out, throwing his head back as Changkyun bit his nipple, reminding Kihyun that he was there too. “Changkyun- AH--” Kihyun moaned out, his voice breaking in a desperate cry as Hyungwon strokes him harder and faster, apparently intent on making him cum as fast as he could. Kihyun couldn’t deny that he’d been turned on for hours now, so it felt pretty good to finally get such direct stimulation, but it still drove him crazy that Hyungwon and Changkyun knew how much control they had over him.

With the dual stimulation of both his nipples and cock, Kihyun’s control was slipping fast. He didn’t want this to end so quickly, but knowing his body, if he came now- it wouldn’t be the end. Letting himself surrender to the pleasure, Kihyun thrusts his hips up, gasping as Hyungwon’s grip tightens around his cock- exactly the final push he needed to orgasm. Biting his lip on a scream, Kihyun grabs both of his boyfriends by the knee, clenching his fingers and thrusting his hips as he came all over Hyungwon’s hand.

“I told you~” Hyungwon declared as Kihyun was still riding his orgasm out, making Changkyun chuckle beside him. The smell of semen fills the air, and Kihyun bites his lip, his cock now totally milked of his first orgasm of the evening. The van goes over a little bump, and the three all jolt up a little, reminding them all of where they were at. Glancing down at his handful of cum, Hyungwon flickers his gaze to Changkyun, smiling a bit as he moves his arm his direction.

“Do you want this?” Hyungwon asked, clearly referring to the significant amount of cum he currently was cupping in the palm of his hand. Changkyun nodded eagerly, stretching across Kihyun’s body and cupping Hyungwon’s hand, bringing his mouth to the center of the boy’s palm. He lapped up the cum eagerly, slipping out low grunts and moans every few seconds as he licked the hand clean. Hyungwon chuckled a bit under his breath, glad that Changkyun was so willing to clean up Kihyun’s little mess for him, and that he didn’t have to wipe it on their towel or anything.

Kihyun watched the transaction with bleary, barely-focused eyes, his arousal building just at the erotic display before him. Changkyun was eating his cum so happily, like it was truly delicious, it made Kihyun feel all sorts of ways. His dick twitched back to life, hardening as he watched Changkyun lick the last few remaining dregs of his cum from Hyungwon’s hand. Now clean, Hyungwon moved his hand down, and Changkyun turned to look into Kihyun’s face, licking the corner of his lips.

“That was good, but I’m going to need something more than just a snack,” Changkyun confessed in a low voice, bringing a hand down to rub between Kihyun’s thighs, trailing down from his balls to his entrance and poking a finger against it. Kihyun covers his mouth just in time to muffle a strained whimper, his hole clenching and tightening in preparation for Changkyun’s finger or, better yet, his cock.

“What do you suggest we do next?” Hyungwon asked, looking at both Kihyun and Changkyun, open to either of their suggestions. Changkyun hummed, and Kihyun looked down at his cock, pondering the question. Surely it’d be too risky to have penetrative sex in a moving vehicle, right?

“I don’t know, but I need to be inside Kihyunnie-hyung,” Changkyun said, throwing all of Kihyun’s rationalities for a loop. “My tongue, my fingers, my cock… anything,” he continued, and Kihyun bit his lip, needing that so bad he was practically losing his mind, unable to even think straight. Hyungwon nodded his head, clearly coming up with something.

“Kihyun could suck my cock while you fuck him,” Hyungwon suggested, looking between the two. Kihyun flustered, squeezing his legs together and whimpering at the mere suggestion. To get spit-roasted in a moving vehicle while somebody else was in the car with them… it wasn’t just insane, it was probably illegal, too. Despite this, Kihyun couldn’t deny his desires any longer. He wanted this just as much as they did, if not more.

“I’d like that,” Kihyun replies, much to both of their shock. Changkyun had assumed that Kihyun would be opposed to actually fucking in the van, and Hyungwon didn’t think he’d agree so easily. But neither were about to complain or deny Kihyun something they all three wanted.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Changkyun replied, gesturing for Kihyun to move as the three repositioned themselves. Kihyun unbuckled his seatbelt quietly, moving so that his stomach was flush against the car seat and legs splayed wide. Hyungwon turned in his seat so that Kihyun’s face was hovering over his crotch, and Changkyun… Well, Changkyun pulled down Kihyun’s shorts and wasted no time in shoving his face in the older boy’s ass.

“Wh-Wha…?” Kihyun stumbled out, face flushing as Changkyun starts lapping at his entrance. “I didn’t think you were going to-” he began, but he got interrupted by Changkyun.

“I need to get it wet first,” he explained before descending his mouth back onto Kihyun’s asshole, sucking it and running his tongue all around the parameter. Shivering intensely, Kihyun relaxes his entrance as much as he can, crying out as he feels Changkyun’s tongue dart inside. 

“Don’t get distracted,” Hyungwon said, and when Kihyun looked down, he saw Hyungwon’s hard cock- totally bare and right in his face. Swallowing, Kihyun lowers his lips onto the tip of his boyfriend’s cock, sucking into his mouth quickly. Groaning contentedly, Hyungwon runs his hand through Kihyun’s hair, gently pushing him down onto his cock and encouraging him to take more into his mouth. Behind him, Changkyun was still lapping away at Kihyun’s entrance, getting him all nice and stretched out with his tongue. Kihyun always loved it when Changkyun did that, but it seemed even lewder today, especially when he thought of the cum that was in Changkyun’s mouth mere seconds ago.

Whimpering, Kihyun feels something a little harder slip into his entrance, and he realized that Changkyun was fingering him now, probably trying to prepare him as much as he could before he outright fucked him. This only lasted for a few seconds, though, and soon Kihyun felt something much bigger getting pushed against his backside. Relaxing himself as much as he could, Kihyun gasped against Hyungwon’s cock as Changkyun slowly began inserting himself.

“C’mon,” Hyungwon groaned out, pressing the back of Kihyun’s head impatiently. Realizing that he’d been neglecting Hyungwon’s cock for a while, Kihyun starts sucking him again, bobbing his head up and down to make up for the lost time. Focusing all of his attention on pleasuring Hyungwon, Kihyun only barely registered the slight sting as Changkyun fully inserts himself, groaning hotly against Hyungwon’s cock as he’s filled from both ends.

After giving Kihyun a few seconds to adjust, Changkyun starts slowly thrusting, throwing his head back in pleasure as he revels in just how wet and tight Kihyun is inside. The pressure is addictive, and Changkyun begins picking up his pace, thrusting his hips against Kihyun’s butt, his hands grasping the older boy’s waist for stability. Meanwhile, Hyungwon had probably the best view of his life, watching one of his boyfriends fuck the other, all while getting his cock sucked. It was like heaven- and Hyungwon groaned as Kihyun managed to find the perfect rhythm, his cock twitching from the incredible sensation.

“I’m- gonna cum-” Hyungwon declared, biting his lower lip hard as he started thrusting his hips up into Kihyun’s mouth. Eager to make his boyfriend cum, Kihyun starts sucking him harder and faster, bobbing his head and playing with his balls at the same time. Overwhelmed, Hyungwon shoves his cock all the way down Kihyun’s throat, holding his head in place as he squirts his cum down Kihyun’s mouth. Unable to do anything else, Kihyun gags, his eyes watering with tears as he’s forced to swallow all of Hyungwon’s cum directly from the source. His mouth is filled with the hot, pungent liquid, but for some reason, it’s turning him on more than he’d care to admit, and he feels his own orgasm start to build, too.

Pulling out of Kihyun’s mouth with a strand of spit connecting them, Hyungwon tucks away his cock, running his hand through Kihyun’s hair apologetically. He was still a little dizzy and out of it from his orgasm, but he got his bearings quickly, and was able to watch as Changkyun rolled his hips into Kihyun’s butt, his expression intense and totally erotic. Kihyun, now able to focus completely on the feeling of Changkyun inside him, realizes that he’s actually getting pretty close, and spreads his legs, his face resting against Hyungwon’s thigh.

It was pretty intense, getting pounded in a van and all. The car kept moving and swaying around, the sounds of car horns occasionally interrupting their fun. Plus, it was a pretty cramped space to begin with, but Kihyun wasn’t complaining. They’d never done anything this risky and hot before, and Kihyun loved every depraved second of it. Moaning as Changkyun manages to locate his prostate, Kihyun ruts up against him, his face broken out in pleasure as Changkyun fucks him into oblivion.

“Are you close?” Changkyun breathlessly asks, his cock now sliding in and out of Kihyun at an extremely fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the air. Kihyun nodded vigorously, moving a hand down to both jerk himself off to completion and also catch his cum when he did orgasm. Glad that he wasn’t the only one, Changkyun grinds against the one spot that makes Kihyun’s hips tremble, holding off until his boyfriend cums again before he does.

“Cumming!” Kihyun spits out as his cum pumps into his hand, squirting milky white liquid all over his palm and praying that none got onto the seat. Now that Kihyun had successfully came for the second time, Changkyun quickly pulls out, jerking himself off until he came in his hand. Watching them with hooded eyes, Hyungwon smiles, glad to see his two boyfriends fully enjoying themselves. 

Quickly moving to sit back down in his seat, Changkyun pulls up his trunks, wincing a bit at how cold they felt on his body. Kihyun doesn’t even move, instead letting Changkyun move his legs for him, still laying across the seats as he tried to collect himself. Hyungwon was lazily running a hand through Kihyun’s hair, clearly more put together than the other two.

“I’d say that was a pretty fun trip, wouldn’t you?” Hyungwon asked, looking between the both of them. Changkyun nodded, smiling breathlessly as he rubbed his cum-filled hand off on his towel. Kihyun, who was still holding on to his own cum, felt it start to drip out of his hand, and brought it up into the air hastily.

“W-What am I going to do with this?” Kihyun asked, his arm trembling just from the effort of holding it high in the air. Changkyun leaned forward, drinking it from Kihyun’s hand happily.

“Oh… thanks Kkungie,” Kihyun said in a soft voice, a little embarrassed that Changkyun was drinking his cum again in the same day. Hyungwon chuckled fondly, watching the lewd look cross Changkyun’s features as he lapped up Kihyun’s thick, sweet cum eagerly. Once clean, he leaned back into his seat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“We should go to the beach again soon,” Changkyun said, looking over at his two boyfriends with a clearly dirty intent in his eyes, and the air got heated once more. Kihyun bit his lip, nodding his head softly as he looked over at Changkyun, his head in Hyungwon’s lap.

“I’m ready anytime~” <3


End file.
